R-Evolutions Episode 12 - Dragon
In an underground room, dimly lit by three candles, six cloaked men sit at a rectangular table, awaiting the start of a meeting… (The man at the head of the table begins to speak) ???) Do you all know why I have called you here? (The other five men all remain silent) ???) Correct, that traitorous Lloyd has successfully taken four of the Prodigal Brawlers under his wing, and he also has contact with two other prodigies as well. Sooner or later, the misguided man will gather the remaining five prodigies and attempt to overthrow our peaceful Order. Then of course, there’s the mischievous troublemaker, Nexus… (A larger man slams his fist on the table in an angry fashion) ??? 2) RRGH! Just the mentioning of Nexus’ name makes me want to rip the little traitor to shreds!!! *Slams his fist on the table again* ??? 3) *Opens up* I WILL ANNIHILATE THE MASKED BOY!!! (A shorter man, who appears to be the age of a child, starts to giggle) ??? 4) *Snickers* Hehehehehe! You two better watch your tempers, Axel and Geokaiser! >:D ??? 5) *Opens up* Keh keh keh! Yeah, we don’t want to see you both get punished for unruly behavior again! >:D Axel) *Smashes his fist through the table* Shut your little trap, Tobias! Don’t make me pummel that tiny face of yours! Geokaiser) YEAH, AND I DON’T WANNA HEAR FROM YOU EITHER, LEVIAQUA! Tobias) *Snickers and raises his hands* Ooh, I’m so scared! What do you think of the current situation at hand, Pierce? *Stares across the table* (A taller man with long, green hair opens his one visible eye and begins to speak) Pierce) Windvern and I do not care for anything Lloyd may pose as a threat towards the Order. I see all of this as simple, childish antics, and I will only assist the Order against the Prodigal Brawlers only if my help is absolutely necessary. Windvern) *Opens up* … ???) *Snaps his fingers* I call order to this meeting! It seems that there will always be the everlasting quarrels within our small congregation, but this is a time where we must discuss strategies. Tobias, Axel, please keep your opinions to yourselves for the time being. Tobias & Axel) *Silently* Yes, Lord Drake… (Leviaqua and Geokaiser both close up and roll away) Drake) There we go, that’s the peace that we, the Dragon Emperors, are trying to set in stone. Pierce, if I may ask, why have you decided to go against your fellow Emperors and intentionally “sit out” on the upcoming war? Pierce) I choose to withhold the reasoning for my decision, Lord Drake. Drake) Very well, I know I can trust your instincts, Pierce. Clyde, would you like to share your progress with Project Matrix? (A man with a pointed goatee begins to speak) Clyde) Indeed I would, my Lord. Project Matrix has been a critical and financial success so far. My progress with the breeding of new Dragon-class hybrids has been outstanding, and my results shall have an enormous impact on all scientific fields of study. Soon, very soon, we will have amassed an army of one million Dragon-class hybrids, each with a Brawler under the Order’s oath. Tridra) *Opens up and speaks in 3 different voices* Soon, very soon, we will destroy the twelve prodigies! And we will decimate the human population! And we will tear the world’s boundaries apart! >:D Drake) Well done, Clyde. Our plans are moving by as smoothly as they possibly can, at the moment. However, there is still one more Emperor here whom we have not heard from yet. Spencer, do you have anything to contribute to this discussion? (A teenaged boy with white/blonde hair begins to speak) Spencer) No, my Lord, I do not have anything to contribute, and neither does my Hydroon. Personally, I don’t see the point in panicking over the threat of a bunch of rookie Brawlers. To me, this just shows your own cowardice, Lord Drake. ??? 6) *Opens up* You had better quiet yourself this instant, you shameful child! No one speaks to his Highness in that tone, nor in that context! Drake) Settle down, Dravalon. Let young Spencer here believe what he wants to believe. As for me, I shall call this meeting to an end. *Stands up* Now, if you’ll excuse me, my fellow Dragon Emperors, I will head into the outside world and test the limits of these so-called “prodigies”. Maybe, if I’m lucky, I can sway one of them to our side, but if I can’t… *Pulls back his hood to reveal red and white hair* …then they shall face the punishment for disrupting the peace of the Order of Dragons! ---- A few days after the battle royal between the members of Team R-Evolutions; Luke, Tyler, and Will are all walking home from school. Will) Let me get this straight…you’re destined to save the world from oblivion? Luke) Yep. Tyler) And you’re one of twelve “Prodigal Brawlers” who are meant to fight off this group called the “Order of Dragons”? Luke) Yep. Will) And you teamed up with that lunatic in the black outfit, who is also a prodigy? Luke) Yep, his name is Lloyd, by the way. Tyler) And you formed a team with Bobby, Marina, and Austin? Luke) Yep. Will) AND the team’s name is “Team R-Evolutions”? Luke) Si senor. Tyler) How come we weren’t allowed to be on the team?! I thought that the three of us were gonna form a team someday! DX Luke) I never agreed to that nor did you ever mention that. .-. Will) Why is the team called Team R-Evolutions? Is that a play on words or something? Luke) I guess so. Lloyd said that the team is going to “start a revolution”, but only through “evolving”. I kinda like the name, it suits my needs. >.> Tyler) *Cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX Luke) Why the heck are you crying?! Will) He’s probably still mad that Lloyd put a dent in his frying pan. *trollface* Tyler) *Cries* I WANNA BE A PRODIGY! DX Luke) Too bad! You don’t even have a legitimate Guardian Bakugan! Tyler) *Cries* I CAN FIND ONE! PLUS, ZIPERATOR IS AN AWESOME GUARDIAN BAKUGAN, EVEN IF IT CAN’T TALK OR WIN A BATTLE! DX Will) *Facepalms* Why am I watching this… Me) Because I say you have to, Will! >:D Will) *Gasps* IT’S THE DREADED WRITER OF THE SERIES! :O Me) You never saw me! *Disappears after wiping Will’s memories* Will) Ugh, what just happened… @_@ (Luke, Tyler, and Will have already walked out onto a flat, rocky terrain without noticing, due to Luke and Tyler’s arguing and Nexus360’s random appearance) Luke) Dude, you need to have a Prodigal Aurora to be a prodigy! Tyler) *Cries* I CAN HAVE A PRODIGAL AURA, OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT! DX *Starts to hold his breath and tense his muscles, causing veins to pop up all over his head, which is turning red* Luke) Tyler, stop doing that or else you’ll pass out! *Smacks Tyler across the face* Tyler) Woah, I’m feeling all w-w-whoozy… *Passes out on the ground* Will) *Stumbles over to Luke* I’m f-feeling w-whoozy, too… *Passes out on the ground* Luke) *Facepalms* You gotta be kidding me! Valkyrie) *Opens up* FINALLY! All of the yelling finally stopped! Luke) You know, I could’ve used some help handling Mr. Crybaby over here. .-. Valkyrie) Nah, I’m feeling a little lazy today. :3 Luke) Now, how are we going to take these two back to their homes? Valkyrie) I could fly them home, no need to try and carry them, little boy. *trollface* Luke) Okay, sounds go- *Pauses* (An enormous amount of pressure befalls the area, leaving Luke standing completely still with a shocked expression) Luke) *Shocked* W-What in the w-world is t-this?! This feels nothing like Lloyd’s ten-times gravity! *Slowly turns his head and sees a man with spiked red and white hair, wearing a long red jacket with yellow and white details, standing on a faraway ledge* Drake) *Lowers hand* That would be my “Dragon Presence”, a unique skill of mine that allows me to induce fear into my opponents! Feel free to move about as you’d like now, though I’m sure you are still trembling in fear at the sight of me. >:D Luke) *Activates Prodigal Aurora, breaking the Dragon Presence* That isn’t cool, man! Just who are you, anyway?! Drake) *Raises hand* Hmm, so you are Lloyd’s most “prized” prodigy. I do not understand why he would focus on and follow around such a weak child! *Fires a fiery blast from his hand at Luke* Luke) O.O HOLY CRAP!!! *Ducks and rolls out of the way of the blast* (The fiery blast hits the ground and blows up a large chunk of the area) Luke) *Gets up* NO HUMAN SHOULD BE ABLE TO SHOOT FIRE FROM THEIR HANDS! Drake) What a shame, I missed…if you really must know, I have been granted the ability of pyrokinesis by the blood flowing through my veins of a Dragon-class Bakugan! Luke) Dragon-class Bakugan? Wait a sec… *Flashes back to Lloyd’s speech about the Order of Dragons* Lloyd) The lucky few who became Emperors were undoubtedly the most insane of all of the Order, as they had their Bakugan’s DNA infused with their own, granting the Emperors superhuman powers, immortality, and the ability to become a partial dragon themselves. Luke) *Flashback ends* Y-You’re with the Order of Dragons! And you’re one of the Dragon Emperors that I’m supposed to defeat! Drake) Indeed I am, Prodigal Brawler Luke. In fact, I am the almighty king of the Order of Dragons! *Raises his arms and exclaims* I am Drake, the Dragon Emperor of Pyrus! Luke) *Shocked* Oh crap, out of all six of these guys, I get the leader! This is not good, this is not good… o.o Valkyrie) *Opens up* Hey, I remember you! You’re that weird guy who recruited me and Nexus into the Order! What do you want this time?! Drake) Hmm, I remember you as well, former Guardian Bakugan of Nexus. I am surprised that you do not formally remember me as the leader of the Order of Dragons, however. Valkyrie) Oh yeah, I remember that! I remember that you and the other Emperors tried to kill us when we escaped from your sick, twisted organization! Dravalon) *Opens up* Watch your mouth when speaking to his Highness, you hatchling! Valkyrie) Hatchling? I’m not even one of you “Dragon-class” Bakugan, anymore! I escaped from facing the same fate as you faced, you messed up mutant of a Bakugan! Dravalon) I would not be insulting me right now, Hatchling, because I will not hesitate to reduce you to ashes! Your Highness, please send me into battle against these ingrates, as I will show the world how powerful the Order of Dragons is! Drake) Do not rush to conclusions so soon, my dear Dravalon. I would like to ask our new friend Luke some questions before action were to take place. Dravalon) Fine, call for my assistance when you need it, my Lord. *Closes up* Luke) Wait, you’re going to ask me questions instead of battling me? Valkyrie) Rrgh…whatever you do, Luke, do NOT be tempted to join this man! Drake) *Flies down to the ground in front of Luke* If I may ask, why do you trust Lloyd, Luke? Luke) I don’t know, maybe because Lloyd told me all about the Prodigal Brawlers and the Order of Dragons? He also told me that you and your little club were the enemies, and that you wanted to take over the world! Drake) However, you have only heard from his side of the story, correct? You always have to hear from both sides of the argument before choosing a side. Luke) So what? What kind of explanation can you give about yourself after I heard everything about this whole conflict from Lloyd, whom is also a prodigy, just like me?! Drake) What you do not understand is that the Order of Dragons is only trying to help bring peace to the world, ending all wars and gifting prosperity to everyone who deserves it. The only reason why we merged Bakugan DNA with our bodies and are creating Dragon-class hybrids is because we mean to create role models for the people of the world to worship and follow. Lloyd and Nexus are the ones who have strayed too far from the path, and are trying to destroy our organization by means of recruiting the Prodigal Brawlers for all of the wrong purposes. Now, as I extend my hand to you, will you please join the Order of Dragons in its quest for world peace, Luke? *Extends hand to Luke* Valkyrie) Luke, do not even consider his invitation! Choosing the wrong choice will only lead to your eventual death! Luke) Thanks, but no thanks, Drake! I am destined to take you and the Order of Dragons down! *Grabs Valkyrie* BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws Valkyrie at Drake* Drake) *Jumps away* As you wish, but now I will not show any mercy towards you, Luke! BAKUGAN BRAWL! *Throws Dravalon* Luke) GO, Pyrus Valkyrie! *Valkyrie comes out of his ball form* Drake) Rise to serve me once again, Pyrus Dravalon! *A dragon covered in thick, burnt black and blood red armor appears* Dravalon) Allow me to show you how powerful a Pyrus Bakugan really is, Hatchling! >:D Valkyrie) I’d like to see you try! Dual Barnum! *Charges two fire blasts in his hands, then fires them both at Dravalon* Drake) Attacking without warning, shameless. Ability Activate! Burnt Blockade! *Dravalon’s wings grow to a much larger size and shield his body from the fire blasts* (The two fire blasts crash into Dravalon’s wings and are absorbed into the charcoal) Dravalon) Is that all you’ve got, Hatchling?! Meteor Bullet! *Fires a downsized meteor from his mouth at Valkyrie* Luke) Valkyrie, let’s punch through that rock! Ability Activate! Intensity Punch! *Valkyrie’s fist heats up as he goes to punch the meteor* (Valkyrie punches through the meteor, destroying it as the remaining ash flies at Valkyrie’s body) Valkyrie) Ugh, this stuff is disgusting! *Wipes his body to get the ash off* Drake) There will be more ash to come! Ability Activate! Volcanic Avalon! *The volcanic core in Dravalon’s chest charges a blast of lava and magma and fires it at Valkyrie* Luke) Crud, we gotta think fast! Ability Activate! Fire Barrier! *A barrier of flames rises to protect Valkyrie from the lava/magma blast* (The blast collides with the barrier, canceling out both attacks, but leaving behind a large amount of smoke and ash) Valkyrie) Gross, there’s more of it everywhere! Luke, call out some cleaning ability! Dravalon) Hahahaha! That ash will affect the outcome of this battle! My Lord, finish this! Drake) You will have no choice but to serve me, Luke. Ability Activate! Ash Massacre! *All of the ash surrounding Valkyrie (including on his body) explodes, engulfing everything in a massive explosion* Valkyrie) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Explodes* (The explosion reaches into the sky, as Valkyrie cannot be seen in the light and Drake and Dravalon both laugh hysterically) Drake & Dravalon) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Luke) *Cries* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Activates Prodigal Aurora and gains a blank expression and godly voice* Pyrus Valkyrie, activate protocol NEXUS. Unlock Divine Ability Card number one. (The column of light created by the explosion disappears, leaving behind a completely unscathed Valkyrie, whose chest gem is glowing brightly with a rainbow shine) Valkyrie) What in the world is going on?! *Chest gem begins to charge energy* Luke) *In godly voice* Divine Ability Activate! Divine Bombardment! *Valkyrie gains an intense rainbow aura, charges a rainbow blast in his chest gem, then fires it at Dravalon* Drake) *Shocked* How did he survive that explosion?! Ability Activate! Dragon Cross Flame! *Dravalon fires a blast of fire that transforms into a fiery X at Valkyrie* (The rainbow blast collides with the fiery X, easily overcoming it and breaking through towards Dravalon) Dravalon) NO! I won’t lose this easily! *Jumps out of the way of the blast, which crashes into a faraway mountain, disintegrating it* Luke) *Returns to normal* Woah, what just happened… Valkyrie) *Returns to normal* You just called out something called a “Divine Ability” and we just totally dominated their attack! Drake) Yes, you may have “dominated” our attack, but this brawl is over! Dravalon, activate Warrior Mode! *Dravalon transforms into a humanoid Bakugan covered in gray and red, dragon-based armor* Dravalon) Wow, I haven’t resorted to using this form in a long time! *Runs at Valkyrie and starts punching, kicking, and kneeing him* Valkyrie) *Fights back* A Bakugan with two forms? How is that even possible?! *Pushes Dravalon away* Luke) None of that matters, we just have to focus on beating these guys! Ability Activate! Fusion Fire Blast! *Valkyrie charges two fire blasts in his hands, then combines them and fires the combined blast at Dravalon* Drake) Double Ability Activate! Solitary Shield + Ravaging Blade! *Dravalon creates a shield made of scales in front of his body, blocking the fire blast* (Once the fire fades away, the shield disappears as Dravalon pulls a sword completely covered in sharp blades from his body) Dravalon) Now you will die! *Runs at Valkyrie with his sword raised into the air* Valkyrie) O_O Luke, do something quick! (Dravalon swings his sword down, but it hits a red screen covering Valkyrie, shattering the screen into millions of pieces) Luke) *Whistles* Phew, looks like I got that Pyro Reflector up just in time… Drake) *Angered* Grr…enough with this foolishness! DRAGON ASCENSION! *Gains a red aura, as his teeth become sharper and scales grow on his cheeks* Luke) *Facepalms* I don’t even wanna know… *Activates Prodigal Aurora* Drake) Ability Activate! Scale Sword! *Dravalon shakes off all of the blades on his sword, revealing a smaller sword underneath* Luke) Double Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword + Valkyrie Hummer! *Valkyrie creates his sword as his wings retract and his body glows red, becoming much faster* Valkyrie) *Glows red* This ends here, Dravalon! *Runs at Dravalon with his sword raised into the air* Dravalon) I concur, but it will end in your destruction, Valkyrie! *Runs at Valkyrie with his sword raised into the air* (Valkyrie and Dravalon meet at the center of the battlefield, swing their swords at each other, but Dravalon swings lower and slices through Valkyrie, returning him to his ball form) Luke) *Catches Valkyrie and returns to normal* Well, we should’ve expected that outcome… Drake) *Returns to normal* I will have to admit, that was an interesting battle. Due to the match having such a close outcome, I will allow you to walk free today, but next time, I won’t hesitate to annihilate you! *Climbs onto Dravalon, who returned to Dragon Form, and flies away from the battlefield* Luke) Phew, I guess I lucked out there. *Stares at Tyler and Will’s unconscious bodies* Now, how am I supposed to get these guys home without Valkyrie’s help? .-. (Meanwhile, Lloyd has watched the entire battle unfold from a higher cliff) Lloyd) So, that monster Drake has finally walked back into the outside world…this will make things very complicated from now on… *Walks away* ---- A short time later, Drake has returned to the Order of Dragons’ underground hideout, where he was greeted by Pierce. Pierce) *Leaning against a wall* Judging by your bruises, this Prodigal Brawler must have given you quite a challenge, my Lord… Drake) Looks like you were right once again, Pierce. These children are not ones to be trifled with, as the battle reached extremes where I had to “ascend” in order to defeat the prodigy known as Luke. Pierce) This is exactly the reason why I did not want to get involved in another of the Order’s conflicts. The Order of Dragons has been known to just charge into battle without a care for how powerful the opponent may be, and that has always led to our downfall… Drake) Hmph, indeed, my friend. However, I will no longer be as merciful to the Prodigal Brawlers, especially towards Luke and Valkyrie! I bid you good day, as Dravalon and I must rest for the upcoming war. *Walks away* (After Drake has walked away, Axel, whom has observed the entire conversation from behind a corner, speaks to himself) Axel) So, Drake had the nerve to go out and defeat Nexus’ former Bakugan, eh? Seeing as how the Bakugan is stronger than the Brawler, that makes Nexus an easy kill… >:D *Walks away* R-Evolutions Episode 13 - Rival Episode 12 was...? Awesome Interesting Funny Surprising Boring Others + Others - Thoughts on the six Dragon Emperors? The perfect main antagonists >:D They all seem really powerful =o Each has a different personality? Me gusta :3 Z) All of teh above Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Episodes